The Dark Night Rises
by Naru Tonks
Summary: Their relationship was in the dark, but for how long could the shadows save them from what they were hiding ?


He knew he shouldn't be there, but he had to talk with her, to look inside her eyes...

The room was dark and cold, even if today had been the hottest day of summer. There was no light in New York since they just had a big blackout, and the silence just intensified his waiting. A thread of moonlight was directed to some spot on her dresser, he came close to see a beautiful photo of two young girls smiling.

The first girl was tall and blonde, her smile brightened the room, you could clearly see she was happy, beyond happy, while hugging her best friend. The other girl was brunette and had big doe eyes, he could lost himself inside into that eyes, the ones from the person he loved the most. This girl, as well, had a big smile on her face, they were the best of friends, he remembered that.

_The bell rang and a bunch of well-dressed kids appeared running to get outside. That was the hottest day of summer and even Upper East Side kids wanted to get rid of their clothes and go play in the pool. Two little girls were laughing and jumping in their way off the school, the blonde one was trying to mimic the brunette, making a paper headband and putting on her head. The brunette tried to look upset but started laughing when the paper headband fell on the blonde girl's head._

_Stop it, Serena! – said the brunette one – You can't look like me not even if you try, I'm the one and only Blair Waldorf, there are no girls like me. _

_Oooown Blair Bear, you think you are so special – mocked the girl named Serena – But you aren't immune to a… tickle attack!_

_Blair started to run like the other kids did, that was a special effect Serena have on her. She made Blair enjoy every moment, like someone of her age would. Blair, on the other side, made Serena a little bit more mature and controlled, or at least, she tried to. _

_Ok, ok, Serena, stop! I give up, we can go swim in the poll! Just because it's really hot!_

_Yes, I know! You are afraid to admit you couldn't handle my tickle attack!_

_I'm not afraid of anything! I'm just saying a fact. It's hot, therefore, we can go swim. _

_Therefore? – said Serena- Since when do kids use that word, wise girl ?_

_The two girls finally made to the poll and started to get ready. So, out of nothing, Serena suddenly hugged Blair._

_Hey, hey, blondie, what is that for? – Blair said amused_

_Blair, you are my best friend._

_And you're mine too, Serena – Blair didn't know where Serena was trying to go, but she was happy anyway. _

_And we'll always be best friends forever. Won't we ? – Serena said a little bit unsure but waited for Blair's response_

_Yeah, forever! – Blair said when she started to tickle Serena._

_A little dark haired boy was watching the girls with interest, they never talked a lot, but for some reason he was interested in the girls. He smiled listening to their last piece of conversation; these two really looked like best friends forever._

The boy was now grow up, sitting on the bed of the brunette girl with the photograph on his hands. If only they knew… if only he knew before what was going to happen, maybe he could change… he shook his head, no one would know that before. Just when he put the photograph back on its place, the door opened.

He couldn't see who was, but he knew anyway. Her smell, even her presence was so familiar to him. She closed the door and come closer to him.

What happened, Chuck? I didn't know you would be here today , don't forget we can't be seen in public.

But we are not in public, Blair – Chuck touched her face slowly, she took a deep breath trying to stay calm. – It's just us, you and me.

I know… I love it when there are just the two of us. It's all I need. – She then forget about everything and took a step closer to him.

No it's not, and you know it. You need me, and your mother, Dorota, your job, you need her.

Chuck, please, I don't want to talk about her. – Her voice failed and he could tell she was crying moments ago.

So… she is here, right? And you two talked but it went as well as expected… - she nodded and said a tiny yes – But at least you tried, you should keep trying

Keep trying for what? I'm just tired, you know? I'm tired of trying to amend my past mistakes.

Would you stop trying if it was me?

She looked to him surprised. She didn't stop trying to fight for him, she did that all summer and didn't regret it. They were finally together, even if they couldn't be seen in public, they knew how they loved it other and for now it was more than enough. But he was right, she didn't stopped for him, and she would never stop fighting for her.

No, I would never – she said – And even if I say I'm tired, I would never leave her. Chuck, she is… she is my best friend.

She was silence for an instant and Chuck let she had her moment, then when she came closer again, he took her by the waist and kissed her. She responded to the kiss with the same passion, and they let each other get lost in their kiss. That was when they heard a step near the door, both of them looked to know what or who made the noise, but it wasn't good.

Bart Bass was standing at the door, the light just returned so he was still holding a candle. The reason for their secret relationship just found out about them. It really wasn't going to be good.


End file.
